Wanna Feed Me?
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: Furuichi's stomach growls and Oga hears it. It all starts from there.


**Wanna Feed Me?**

**Summary: Furuichi's stomach growls and Oga hears it. Then it started from there.**

**Warning: for those that don't like Yaoi or hate them or feel like puking when reading manga or watching anime with that genre, please go away now or you'll just make yourself regret it... Also there is male/male loving action! ^/^v**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or it's characters.**

* * *

Furuichi's POV:

Hello everyone. I'm Furuichi Takayuki. I'm a freshman in Ishiyama Highschool. I'm the so called bestfriend of Oga Tatsumi, who is called the Child-Rearing Badass. I'm also called the Great Strategist. Oh! And Oga and I are not exactly bestfriends per se. We have a different kind of relationship. We're actually lovers when we're alone together and nobody knows it except mine and Oga's family and Hilda-san.

At first, when Oga accidentally blurted out our secret relationship to our family, they were shocked of course. Then Oga's parents and sister started telling him that he's a two-timer. That he was cruel about loving another person when he already had Hilda-san. Which made me confused. I thought, 'Weren't they supposed to be dreading that their son was loving a guy?' and the like.

And my parents said that they expected it to happen and thought it was normal and even congratulated me and Oga! Then I thought, 'Am I the only one who thinks there's something wrong with this?' and so on. Then my sister said that it was okay since she'll marry a man and have children and still continue our family's bloodline. My parents were happy about it though so I felt kind of relieved. And that's how our families knew.

Next we told Hilda-san and she didn't even look shocked. She said that she knew from the very start that we were lovers and congratulations. She said that I would be the new mother of Baby Beel and I stood frozen because of it. I never thought about being a mother or even as a wife. But then again, I was always the one in the girl's position when Oga and I make love.

I'm here in Oga's room's floor reading the new released manga of Gohan. Oga is lying on the bed with Baby Beel. Nobody's here with them, even Hilda-san. They said they would be out for two days with her. Going somewhere to leave us lovers to ourselves. Hilda-san told us to take care of Baby Beel while she's gone then whispered 'good luck' to me. Then they went and gone leaving me with Oga and Baby Beel. I'm sleeping overnight because he asked (blackmailed) me. And that's how I ended up here in his room. And there.

After a while, Oga stood up and walked toward me. Then he lied down with his head on my lap. He urged me to brush his hair with my hands and I did. My hands caressed his hair softly while I read. Baby Beel crawled toward me and sat on my shoulders. He put his head on mine and his hands held my hair lightly then slept soundly.

Oga also slept leaving me sitting comfortably on the floor, leaning my back on the bed's side and two people sleeping on I stopped caressing Oga's hair and kept reading. I finished the manga after almost an hour later and felt my stomach growl. Oga heard it because he opened his eyes then looked at me.

"Hungry?" - he asked me. Then I answered - "Yeah."

"Alright. Wait here." - he told me. Then I asked - "What are you going to do?". Then he answered - "To cook of course." After saying that, I gave him a blank, all-knowing face. "Can you even cook?" - I asked him.

He paused and turned around with a look that obviously says 'no'. I sighed then stood up, careful not to let Baby Beel fall. I looked at him and smirked.

"Wanna feed me?" - I asked while walking up to him slowly and looked at him meaningfully. He gave me a cocky grin. Then he asked me - "Do you want me to?". He walked toward me, took Baby Beel from my head and put him on the bed. Then he turned to me and put an arm around my waist firmly.

"You didn't answer my question. I'll ask again. Wanna feed me?" - I asked. I looked at him and saw him close his eyes then sigh. He put his face in front of mine and opened them. Then he said with a husky voice - "Yeah. I wanna feed you.", and smirked. I smiled at him, cocking one brow.

"So what are ya waiting for? I'm hungry, so feed me now." - I demanded with my own husky voice. His smirk widened, showing a little of his teeth.

"Heh. Demanding are we? Remember, I'm the boss here so you don't have the right to demand anything." - he said. After that he pressed his lips gently on mine and started kissing me.

He licked and nibbled on my lower lip making me moan and give him the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. He played with my tongue first. Licking and sucking on it. Then circling his tongue around it as if licking and sucking it wasn't enough and that he wanted to taste and feel every bit of it. Next, he stopped playing with my tongue and parted from it, leaving a line of saliva connecting the said organ. I wanted more so I forced my lips back to his but he refused. Leaving me panting with my eyes lidded.

"You needy little thing. Look at your face looking all wanton-like and sexy. Now I'm turned on. I think your ready to be fed." - he stated with his sexy voice turning me hard. I nodded, dazed.

He took his arm from my waist and started to fumble with his pants. He took his pants off together with his boxers. After that, he moaned out. Then he looked at me and ordered - "Go down on your knees and start sucking.", and I followed. I kneeled down and Oga's erection appeared before me. I touched it and it throbbed. I licked the tip then the sides. After a while of touching and teasing his erection, Oga grunted. I then gave him what he wants. I swallowed his erection whole into my mouth and sucked.

"Ahhh! Taka. . . yuki. . . . Nnnn. . . . . " - Oga moaned. I sucked and bobbed my head back and forth. My pace getting faster and faster. I pulled my zipper down and took off my pants leaving my boxers as the only thing covering my hard on. I moaned and it reverberated to Oga's hard cock still in my mouth and made him moan, too.

"Ahh. . . . . Takayu. . . . ki. . . . Nnngggh!" - he moaned aloud. I slid one of my hands into my boxers and jerked off while I sucked off Oga's cock.

I sucked and bobbed my head faster while I pumped my erection. After more sucking and pumping and touching, I moaned and came hard in my boxers. I stopped sucking by then and I sarted panting while I'm sprawled on the floor.

"You came first, eh? I didn't even feed you yet. How cute. Come here and sit on my lap, Takayuki." - he ordered and I followed. When he said my name, it made my cock hardened once more. I sat on his lap, my legs at his sides and my arms on his shoulders.

His hand started to make their way under my shirt. I felt his hands touching every inch of my torso upto my chest. When his hand touched a perk nipple, I shuddered. Then his fingers began to play with it. I moaned at his actions.

I felt his fingers pull at my nipples and played with them. I threw my head back and moaned aloud with pleasure.

"Heh. You like it, huh? Then I'll play with it a little more." - he said and I nodded, dazed. He took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. The only clothing left on me is my boxers. Then he started sucking one of my perk nipples and fingered the other.

"A-ahhh! Tatsumi! N-no. . . . . Aaaahhh! Nnn-aahhh. . . . . " - I moaned aloud. He continued sucking and licking, making me feel the pleasure given by his hot, saliva-covered tongue and mouth on my nipple. I moaned again. And again. Then he took his mouth from my now wet nipple, leaving it exposed to the clod air of the room. Then he started to nibble on the other one, making me moan again. He sucked and licked and nibbled on it teasingly. And I moaned again and again in response.

Then he stopped and seperated his mouth from my wet nipple. And I felt the cold air of the room hit it, making me shudder with pleasure. I looked at Oga and saw him staring at me with lidded eyes and a smirk.

"Did you like it?" - he asked me. And I nodded. He asked me again - "Did you like it, Takayuki? If you did. Say yes." So I did. "Yes." - I answered. Then he told me lie down and spread my legs wide. I did lie down but still didn't open up my legs.

He scowled and said - "What are you going to do Takayuki? Do you want me to feed you or not? I know you want to continue till the end. So open up your legs or we're not gonna be satisfied." I whimpered and hesitatingly opened my legs a bit. Then Oga grinned at me, holding my knees.

He bent down and put his face near my hard cock still covered by that damn piece of cloth. He touched it and I moaned, arching my back in the process. Then he started to lick it. Now, my erection is very, very hard and is already showing itself through the fabric. Then Oga sat up and wiped his mouth making him look all the more sexy. Then he smirked and held the hem of my boxers then started to pull it off of me. Very slowly. Then it started to pull on my erection making it feel pleasure. I moaned as he continued to pull on my boxers making my hard cock bob together with the force of the pull.

And after a few more pulls, Oga took my last fabric of clothing from me and my cock felt the cold, pleasurable feeling of the air in the room. Making me moan loud. Then Oga threw the last peice of clothing away on the floor then bent down between my legs again.

Then he blew on my cock and I felt it throb. I heard Oga chuckle softly then felt one of his hands hold my cock and put pressure on it. I arched my back from the pleasure then moaned again. He started squeezing my erection pleasuringly while I moaned and groaned from the pleasures of it. Then he stopped and started to pump it making me arch my back and moan and groan louder.

Then I felt a finger press on my hole lightly. Then start to circle around it and press again and again. I moaned from all the pleasures he was giving me. Then altogether, he stopped pumping my erection and press on my butt hole. I took a glance at him and I saw him staring at me with a smirk.

"You wanna start?" - he asked. I nodded at him then he bent down between my legs again and put his mouth around my erection. Oh so sickeningly slow and teasing. I moaned at the feeling of my cock being surrounded by his hot, wet mouth. "A-aahhh! Ta-tatsu. . . . . mi. . . Ahhhh! M-more. . . . M-m-mo. . ore. . . . Please! Aaaahhh. . . . " - I moaned.

Then he sucked and started to bob his head. And I felt the warmth of his mouth on my hard cock and I moaned again, loudly. I heard him hum and I felt it on my cock. I shuddered and moaned at the same time. Then I felt his finger enter my hole slowly. Then he started pulling out and pushing in. I moaned from the pleasures. Then I felt him add another finger in my hole and started scissoring me. I moaned again.

Then he added another finger and began to loosen me up. After a while he took his fingers out and I whimpered feeling almost empty with his fingers out of me. Then his hands went on my back then he pulled me off the floor and onto his lap. His bare erection rubbing against mine. We both moaned.

Then Oga said - "Sit up first will ya?" so I did. Then he positioned me on top of his cock. Then he ordered - "Sit." and I did albeit slowly. Adjusting myself to the intrusion. Then I felt his cock fully inside me, hot and hard. I felt myself become complete. I moaned when Oga moved. "You're tight again. . . Aaah. . Won-d-der how you always g-get to be l-like this. . . Nnggh. . . "

Oga laid me on the ground gently and put his hands on both sides of my head. Then he started to pull out his cock until the tip was the only part of him inside of me then thrust back. He continued to thrust his cock inside me slowly then he found his pace. He began to thrust harder and faster making me moan and arch my back at the same time.

Then I felt it. The most pleasurable part of me was hit by Oga's hard cock. "Aaaaaahhh! N-nnnnaah!" - I screamed and moaned. Oga must have gotten the meaning 'cause he tried to hit those bundle of nerves. And he hit them with his hard thrusts perfectly on the spot. I moaned and moaned so loud I think the neighbors could have heard me. I gripped Oga's hair as his thrusts got more harder and faster and so pleasuring. We continued this until I felt something warm in my stomach. I knew I was almost at my limit.

Then I moaned - "Nnnn. . . . I-I'm c-cum. . . cum-cum. . . cummi-ing. . . . Tatsu. . . m-mi! Ahhhh! Nnnnn. . . . "

Then he answered - "Let's c-cum. . . . t-toge-together. . . . Aahhhh. . . You're insides are s-so h-hot. . . . Aaaahhh! Nnnn. . . . . "

Then he pulled me off the floor and onto him still thrusting in and out of me. I moaned as my cock rubbed on his abs. I felt the warm feeling again and it started to become warmer. I was about to cum when Oga started to kiss me passionately. He forced my mouth open with his hot tongue and started to explore inside the cave of my mouth. I moaned and moaned as he continued playing with my tongue.

Then he pumped my erection for a while. First my sides then up and up until he reached my tip. He pumped harder and faster on my cock while he kissed me. He put pressure on the tip of my cock making my pre-cum stop from flowing. Then after a few more thrusts inside me, he came and I arched my back separating my lips from his and moaned. Then at the same time, he took his finger off the tip of my cock and I came, too.

My cum covered our chests and some of it reached my face. Then Oga laid me down on the floor again and slid out of me. I moaned from the feeling. After sliding out of me, he bent down and carried me bridal style. Then he went to the bed and laid me there. I saw him stare at me for a while, panting heavily. Then he carried Baby Beel who surprisingly slept through it all and put him beside me next to the wall. Then he slid beside me and covered us with his blanket.

I snuggled up to him and I felt his arms firmly hold me. Then I slept after hearing Oga say - "I think you're full already. Heh."

**~A few hours later~**

I woke up in Oga's arms. I smiled. Then I felt Oga move. I heard him sigh on my ear and say - "That felt good." And I nodded.

"You okay? Does your back hurt?" - Oga asked. Then I answered - "A little. But it's alright." I looked up at him and gave him a peck on the lips. Then he smirked at me amd gave me a peck on the lips, too. Then we heard Baby Beel snoring softly.

I laughed and Oga gave me a puzzled look. I stopped and said - "He slept through it all. I wonder how he did it." Then Oga smiled at me. And he said - "Dunno. But I don't care." as he tightly held me. Then I yawned and closed my eyes to sleep. I felt Oga place his lips on my forehead and put his head on mine.

**~End of the OgaFuru oneshot~**

* * *

**Platinum. Anime07: Hello! I'm an OgaFuru loveteam fan and I just wanted to make a oneshot about them being together and tried to make the *smut in it... Hopefully you readers like it and thought it was 'okay' for an amateur in making *smutty scenes... (=_=") Forgive me if it is not your taste... *bow***

**By the way, thank you for reading! Yay for YAOI LOVERS! 3**


End file.
